Misunderstandings
by LadyNoirShipping
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are alone in her room and Alya hears strange sounds coming from inside. What are they up to?
1. Chapter 1

Alya knocked at the Door of Marinette's house and was greeted by Sabine.

"Good afternoon Alya, are you looking for Marinette?" She smiled.

Alya nodded. "Is she home?"

Sabine stepped aside to let Alya into the house.

"Yes, she's just up in her room with Adrien."

"Adrien!" Alya jumped back a little. Marinette never told her that she was going to spend time with Adrien!

Sabine nodded. "You can just head on up there, I'm sure they won't mind the company.

Marinette would so hear from her later for not telling her about hanging out with Adrien, but for now she needed details. Getting into reporter mode, she made her way up the stairs leading to the trapdoor, but stopped before she could open it. From above her there she could hear a series of thumps followed by heavy breathing.

"Is that…all you've got…" she heard Marinette's voice say between gasps of breath. "I may be an amateur…but I can take more than this."

"Only if you've got the stamina for it," came Adrien's voice, sounding not nearly as out of breath as Marinette was.

The thumping grew faster and more intense in a rhythmic manner.

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Alya's face formed into a look of horror. Should she be listening to this?

"Get ready, I'm going to start thrusting even harder now," Adrien's voice said.

"Don't even think of holding out on me," Marinette replied.

The sounds continued for what seemed forever, then, with one final and loud thump, the noises stopped and all that could be heard was both of their heavy breathing. Marinette struggled to form words in between her panting.

"You're…amazing."

A light laugh came from Adrien. "It comes with practice."

There was a pause before Adrien spoke up again.

"You ready for round two?"

"You bet!" Marinette sounded more than a little excited.

With that the thumping sounded up again.

The front door being opened could be heard from the kitchen and Sabine poked her head out only to see Alya hastily escaping the house, a panicked look on her face.

"Leaving already?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Alya replied. "I'll just leave them to…whatever they're doing."

With that she scurried out the door and slammed it behind her. Sabine stared at the closed door for a moment with a confused look on her face, then made her way to the staircase leading to Marinette's room. She pushed open the trap door and placed a plate of croissants on the floor beside her.

"How's it going?"

The two stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Marinette pulled the fencing mask she had on off of her face, sweat glistening on her forehead.

"Great! I never knew I would enjoy fencing this much!" Her cheeks turned pink as she cast a glance over at Adrien. "Thanks for teaching me."

"No problem," he replied, giving her a smile.

"Well you two have fun," Sabine said, closing the trap door as they went back to fencing.

* * *

 **I just HAD to write this XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to leave this story as just a one shot, but this idea for a second chapter came flooding into my head after all the requests i got for a** **sequel, and I couldn't help but write it down as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Marinette happily walked to school, taking her time and enjoying the nice weather. It was one of the rare occasions when she wasn't late for once. Just as she made it the school she felt a hand wrap around her arm and roughly drag her behind a tree. Turning around she came face to face with a very unamused looking Alya.

"Morning Alya!" She chimed.

"Don't 'morning Alya' me, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Alya had a stern look on her face.

To this Marinette only cocked her head to the side and looked at her confused, so Alya pressed on.

"Yesterday I went over to your house and I _heard_ you and Adrien up in your room. Care to explain."

"Oh, so you already know then!" Marinette's face only brightened. "I didn't have any time to tell you yesterday so I was planning on telling you today!"

"So," Alya said, "what exactly happened. One second you can't even speak to him and the next you're doing… _that_. How the heck did things between you two escalate so quickly!"

"Well, I had actually been thinking about it for a while now, I really wanted to try it out. Then yesterday after school when I saw Adrien all by himself I knew that was my chance, so I gathered up all my courage and asked him."

Alya's eyes grew wide like saucers. "You asked him! You just went up and _asked_ him!"

Marinette let out a little squeal and jumped around. "And he said yes! Can you believe it!"

"No…I can't! Who would go ahead and say yes to that kind of thing!" Alya couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had never imagined Adrien to be that kind of person, and she definitely never pegged Marinette of all people to be into that kind of stuff.

"It was truly amazing," Marinette continued, not hearing Alya's comment, "I had wanted to try it out but I never expected that I would enjoy it as much as I did. And you know what, Adrien even said that I was a natural!"

"S-so then..." Alya had no clue what she was supposed to say in this kind of situation. "I take it you liked it?

Marinette nodded her head furiously at this.

"A lot! That was only my first time but Adrien taught me so many different poses and positions. He told me to practice them for the next time he comes over!" Marinette's eyes then glazed over and grew dreamy. "It all felt so perfect and right, our bodies moving in sync with one another as we went back and forth."

Alya tried to form words but her brain was still trying to process this information.

"Do...do your parents know about this…"

"Of course," Marinette replied, "After Adrien went home I explained to them in detail everything we had done, I even display some of the techniques I learned. They were really proud of me for trying something new."

Alya nearly choked on the air that she breathed, mouth hanging open as she started back at her friend in disbelief. How was she even supposed to respond to that! She didn't even get a chance to respond though, because Marinette suddenly grabbed her hands and brought them up.

"You should join us next time!"

" _ME!_ " She yanked her hands from Marinette's and took a step back. "What are you thinking, girl!"

"Oh come on," Marinette said, "don't be like that. Adrien wouldn't mind, and you might actually like it."

"I'm really trying to respect your decisions right now, but don't even think about dragging me into all this!"

Marinette gave her a confused look. "If you don't want to do it with me and Adrien then we could always just do it together by ourselves."

"WHAT!" Alya lost the feeling in her legs and had to hold onto the tree beside her for support, staring back at her friend. How could Marinette possibly be saying all this while still keeping that innocent expression on her face. "What…how…why…ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Just then the bell rang out across the yard and Marinette's expression grew panicked as she began to jog towards the school.

"Hurry up Alya, we don't want to be late."

Alya just stood there by the tree, staring at the back of her friend in disbelief.

She _really_ didn't expect Marinette to be that kind of person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to popular demand, I am back with Chapter 3!**

 **Enjoy, and let your dirty minds run wild XD**

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Alya hadn't been able to look at her friend the same way as before. Every time Marinette excitedly exclaimed that Adrien would be coming over that afternoon Alya would just try to congratulate her and not think about what they would be doing. However, Alya was also growing increasingly worried about her friend. Marinette seemed to be obsessed with her little get togethers with Adrien, and upon further research, Alya had discovered that this was in fact an addiction that some people suffered from.

So it was that Sunday afternoon, when she hoped Marinette would be without Adrien's company, when she decided to call and have a serious conversation with her friend. The phone only rung a couple times before being picked up, and she heard Marinette's happy voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey Alya!"

"Hi Mari, what are you up to right now?" She asked uncertainly.

Marinette let out a little giggle and Alya felt her heart sink, she knew what that more than happy giggle meant.

"Adrien's over right now."

"Oh," Alya couldn't think of much else to say. "He's been coming over a lot recently, hasn't he?"

"Mh-hm!" Marinette replied, then lowered her voice probably so Adrien wouldn't hear. "I feel that ever since he started coming over I've been getting a lot more comfortable around him. There was only so much we could do together when I was too shy, but now that I'm opening up to him we can try so many more new things."

Alya grumbled something about how most people would already have to be comfortable with each other in order to do what they were doing, but then raised her voice and spoke to her friend in a serious tone.

"Marinette, you have to listen to me, I really think that all of this is getting out of hand. Look long and hard at yourself, is this really what you want to be doing. I think this is becoming an addict-"

She never got to finish what she was saying as a voice piqued up in the background, a voice she recognized all too well.

"Is that Alya? Can I talk to her?"

The blood drained from her face as Marinette passed the phone to the other person. In that moment there was only one name on her mind.

"Nino…"

"Hey Alya, what's up!" He said sounding more cheerful than she would have liked.

"What are you doing there Nino…?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer but forced herself to ask anyway. She could hear the smile in his voice as he replied.

"Adrien asked me if I wanted to come over and join him and Marinette."

Alya's heart sped up anxiously. "Did you go over just thinking you were going to hang out or did Adrien actually… _explain_ …what it was that you would be doing? Nino, do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

He only laughed. "Of course he did and I'm totally psyched! I can't wait until we start!"

Alya didn't know how to respond. She was still coming to terms with the fact that Adrien and Marinette were into that kind of stuff, but Nino too! She opened her mouth but never got the chance to reply. Marinette's voice rang out in the background.

"Nino, are you ready?"

"Oh, I've gotta go, we're starting. Feel free to stop on by if you want to join us."

With that she heard the phone clatter to the table, but instead of the sound of the dial tone cutting her off, she continued to hear their conversation, concluding that Nino probably missed the hang up button. Alya knew she should have just hung up the phone right then and there, that she should have walked away and tried to forget about everything, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to lower the phone from her ear. She listened on as Marinette started with her explanation to Nino.

"To start you'll want to firmly grasp it with both hands and massage it. Don't worry about being too rough, you'll want to use a lot of force."

"Make sure to really use your hands well," Adrien added," a good technique makes all the difference. Marinette knows a lot about this so pay attention."

Alya heard Marinette giggle at Adrien's compliment before going back to her instructions. "Really work your hands into it and keep doing so until it's nice and firm."

Nino grunted, "how much longer do I have to do this for?"

"You should go for about ten more minutes," Marinette replied.

"Ten minutes!" Nino exclaimed, "I may not know anything about this, but doesn't that seem a little long?"

"Hey," she chided him, "the proper preparation is key, it can affect the entire outcome."

After a while, Nino finally spoke up.

"Is this enough?" He asked, seeming out of breath.

"Let me see," Adrien said. There was a pause before he replied. "Good job Nino, it feels great!"

Alya listened with horror as the time went by, Adrien and Marinette instruction Nino through the entire process in great detail. She couldn't believe that Nino was seriously doing this, he didn't seem like that kind of person at all! Alya mentally groaned, reminding herself that Marinette and Adrien didn't seem to be those kind of people either. Lately she was learning a lot about her friends that she would rather not know.

Alya had been lost in her own thoughts of how bizarre this all was until Marinette's sudden shout brought her back to reality, a reality she wished didn't exist.

"Nino, watch where you're aiming!"

"Sorry, this is my first time!" He anxiously replied, guilt tinging his voice.

"Ugh, you got it everywhere," Marinette remarked, "how did you even managed to shoot it that far!"

"Sorry, I guess I got too excited. I got it all over my hands too." There was a pause. "Can I lick it off?"

Marinette sighed. "Knock yourself out."

"Wow, it's really good!" Nino exclaimed after a couple of seconds, "it's so sweet and delicious!"

There was a pause as Nino licked the… _substance_ …from his hands. Alya was starting to feel dizzy and nauseous at everything.

When she assumed that Nino was finally finished, Adrien began giving instructions this time.

"Nino, come over here. I'll demonstrate to you how it's done."

She heard Nino comply as he made his way over to Adrien.

"Are you ready?" Adrien asked?

"Of course," he said, full of confidence.

"I'm starting now," Adrien said, to which Nino hummed in agreeance to let him know it was fine.

"Wow Adrien," Nino said remarked dreamily after a couple of moments, letting out a sigh, "you're amazing at this."

"It's from practice, Marinette and I did this together just a couple days ago." Adrien replied, "Ok, now it's your turn."

"Can't you do it a little more?" Nino asked cheekily.

"We're teaching you so you know how to do it yourself," Marinette said.

Nino sighed and went to doing as they instructed. When Alya assumed they were done with that specific "activity," they moved on to the next.

"It's really big," Nino mention in awe, "will I be able to fit it all inside my mouth?"

"Of course, you just have to take it in a little at a time." Adrien said.

There was a pause of silence.

"Do you think Alya will like all this?" He finally asked.

Alya's breath caught in her throat at the mention of her name. Why would he mention her name? Well, there was only reason why she could think he would do so and she could most definitely state that she would NOT enjoy it. She tried to shout into her phone, but no sounds came out. She was in too much shock.

"Of course," Marinette exclaimed, much to Alya's horror, "I've known Alya forever and I guarantee you that she'll love it!"

In one swift motion, Alya hung up the phone. Why she hadn't done so earlier was beyond her, but at that moment she just couldn't take any more. She spent the next few hours just sitting there, the conversation from the phone call replaying itself over and over in her mind.

The next day at school Nino brought her some cream filled croissants saying that Adrien and Marinette had taught him how to make them the day before, but Alya didn't hear a word he said. She would never be able to look at Nino the same way again.


	4. Chapter 4

Alya rushed down the street, a present tucked under her arm.

Today was Marinette's birthday and she had invited their entire class, with the exception of Chloe and Sabrina, to her birthday party at her house. Alya was late because she had to babysit her younger siblings until her parents got home.

Finally arriving at the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, Alya whipped out her phone to check her messages from Marinette.

 **I left the door unlocked so you can just come in whenever you get here, we'll be up in my room.**

Alya put her phone away and opened the door, closing it behind her once she was inside. She had been making her way towards the stairs leading up to Marinette's room when Rose's excited voice sounded from inside.

"Open my present next!"

Alya smiled to herself, glad that she hadn't completely missed the opening of presents.

There was some shuffling of paper before Marinette voice came from above.

"Wow Rose, thanks! I love it!"

It was what Rose said next that made Alya stop dead in her tracks, hand only inches away from the trap door leading into Marinette's room.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Rose exclaimed happily. "With everything you've been doing lately I though you could use some protection!"

Marinette laughed. "Yeah, I don't want any more accidents to happen."

Alya felt her blood run cold. _Protection?_ What could she possibly need _protection_ against…unless… unless this entire time with Adrien Marinette had not been using any _protection_! And Rose knew about it, about everything? Rose! And what did she mean by not wanting _any more_ _accidents?_ What sort of accident could happen due to their activities?

Alya's eyes grew wide as realization struck her. No. She couldn't have, could she?

She quickly shook her head to erase the thought from her mind, that was the last thing she wanted to think about at this time.

Her mood however grew even worse by what she heard next.

"You should open Adrien's present," came Nino's voice, "he spent hours picking it out because he wanted it to be perfect."

Alya couldn't help but let out a groan.

"Then I think I will," Marinette replied happily.

There was the sound of ripping paper followed by a gasp.

"Adrien, how did you know? I've been meaning to get one of these for a while now!"

Adrien hummed happily. "I thought so."

"You should try it out right now!" Kim shouted followed by a couple of others agreeing with him.

"Here," Adrien said, "let me use it on you."

There was some shuffling around before Marinette replied back. "Ok, I'm ready."

Nobody had to ask Marinette if she liked it or not as she immediately started to let out a series of low moans that made Alya nauseous. _Nobody_ should be listening to their friend moan like that!

"Hey," this time it was Mylene's voice which spoke up, "what's this button do?"

There was a little click which was followed by the loud hum of a vibration. Marinette's soft, happy moans immediately turned intense.

"MMMMMMM…this is...MMMMMMM…amazing!" She managed to get out inbetween her moans.

Alya stumbled back a few steps before losing her footing and falling on her butt as Marinette's loud moans of pleasure continued to ring in her ears. She didn't want to hear this, she didn't want to hear any of this! She brought her hands up to her ears to try and cancel out the sounds, but Marinette's moans penetrated through the barrier.

After what felt like forever, both the vibrations and Marinette's moaning finally stopped. Alya was in a daze, she really couldn't take this anymore. What the heck was wrong with her friend? Why was everyone in the room fine with this? Was she the only sane person in their class!

Her mind was soon brought back to reality however when Marinette spoke up sounding happy and refreshed.

"That was great, but Adrien is still better."

"Is he really that good?" Alix asked.

"The best," Nino added, taking Marinette's side.

"Seriously!" Alix sounded way too happy to hear that. "Then can you do it to me now!

The smile could be heard in Adrien's voice as he replied. "Sure."

"Yeah!" Alix cheered. "And don't be afraid about being too rough, dig as deep as you like!"

"I wouldn't mind if you did me next," Max added.

"And me!"

"Me too!"

And with that, Alya was out of the house and racing back down the street, wanting nothing more than to erase her memory of everything she heard.

The next day at school she couldn't bear to look any of her classmates in the eyes and apologized to Marinette, saying that her parents needed her to babysit all night.

Back at the Dupain-Cheng household Marinette's new presents lay scattered over her desk, among them included a good luck charm for protection against clumsiness and a vibrating back massager.

* * *

 **Haha, I've finally managed to write another chapter of this!**

 **This chapter has been half written for a while now, it's been months since the last!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Why oh why did she always seem to find herself in these situations?

Alya had stopped by Marinette's house to return a book she had borrowed and met Tom and Sabine on their way out and her friend's parents let her inside before leaving. She had only managed to take two steps into the house before hearing the all too familiar voice of Adrien Agreste coming from around the corner.

"Where do you want me to put it this time?" He asked. "In the front, the back, or maybe even up top?"

Marinette giggled. "Surprise me."

Alya had to bite her tongue to resist the urge to start groaning and looked around her in disgust. Those two had done _it_ in the bedroom, the kitchen and now on the couch, and those were only the places that she herself has listened in on. Was there anything in this house that wasn't tainted?

Alya was soon torn from her thoughts as the conversation going on just around the corner seemed to grow more intense.

"That's weird, it won't fit," came Adrien's confused voice, "is it too big?"

Marinette laughed. "Don't worry, we'll make it fit. Just wiggle it around a bit and shove it in hard."

There was a moment of silence before Adrien started to cry out in delight. "Oh, oh, oh, it's going in!"

"Why are you going so slowly," Marinette complained, "just thrust it in with all your might, I'm growing impatient."

"If you say so," Adrien replied, the snicker could be heard in his voice, "but don't complain if it breaks."

Alya couldn't take it anymore. Marinette and Adrien hadn't just gone too far, they were completely out of control and nobody but her seemed to care. Alya clenched her fists so tight that her fingernails poked into the skin of her palms. She had to do what she should have done all those weeks ago when this first started.

She had to stop them.

She didn't care anymore. She didn't care what she would see or what they would think, all she knew was that she was the only one who could put an end to this. Marinette was her precious friend and she couldn't stand to see her like this anymore.

Mustering up all her courage, Alya squeezed her eyes shut and burst around the corner.

"THIS HAS TO STOP!"

Silence.

Alya slowly peeked through one of her eyes, then opened both of them wide. Two fully clothed and very confused looking teens were sitting on the couch staring back at her, video game controllers in their hands.

All three of them were speechless. Alya looked from the faces of Marinette and Adrien, down to the controllers, then over to the tv and back again. She held up a very shaky finger pointing at them, attempting to make sense of what she was seeing.

"B-but you…you were…and that is…"

Marinette was the first to compose herself, cocking her head to the side and looking back at her friend innocently. "Oh, hey Alya, we didn't know you were here. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Adrien pitched in, "you're looking a little pale."

Alya clutched her head with both of her hands and began to shake it back and forth.

"This is what you were doing just now? You…you were playing video games?"

The two nodded.

"You were _only_ playing video games, and nothing else? That's it, _just_ videogames?"

They nodded again and now Alya was starting to feel lightheaded.

"If you want you could join us," Marinette offered with a wide smile, but Alya wasn't listening. Her mind was racing through all of the other scenarios she had overheard between Marinette and Adrien. If this was only a misunderstanding then what about the birthday party, or the phone call, what about everything else?

Were they all just… _misunderstandings_?

"I…I think I need to go home…and lay down."

Alya slowly turned around and managed to stumble her way out the door.

"I hope you're feeling better soon!" Marinette called after her friend, but got no response in return.

There was a moment of silence as the two teens stared at the spot where Alya had once been, before Adrien turned to face Marinette, a grin spread across his face.

"Do you think she finally learned her lesson about eavesdropping?"

Marinette held a hand up to her mouth and let out a little giggle. "It seems so, I was wondering how long it would take her to figure out. Although it's kind of a shame that everything is over now, I was having so much fun teasing her like that."

Adrien gave Marinette a cat-like grin and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her a little closer.

"Is that so? Then how about we do something together that's even _more_ fun, eh Bugaboo?"

Marinette looked back at him slyly. "Oh? And just what did you have in mind, little kitty?"

He smirked. "I'm not that _little_ , and you know it."

Marinette scooted over so she was sitting right next to Adrien, and brought her face in close.

"Ok, then let's get to the _real_ fun."

* * *

 **What happens next? I'll leave all of that up to your dirty little imaginations, just try to remember Alya's experience before deciding what Marinette and Adrien will get into XD**

 **And with that, I bid you farewell and thank you wholeheartedly for reading this story. I can't believe that what started as a 300 word one-shot became a 5 chapter story due to all of you asking for more. Coming up with ideas for it was so much fun and reading your reactions was hilarious!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Have a wonderful day and try not to have any** ** _misunderstandings_** **!**


End file.
